


Land of Milk and Honey, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-30
Updated: 2004-01-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sometimes you have to spend a little time in the desert to reach the Promised Land.





	Land of Milk and Honey, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Land of Milk and Honey**

**by:** Sophia

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Drabble  
**Rating:** R... it's a kink-let  
**Disclaimer:** Okay - if you think I own these characters you are in need of help.  
**Summary:** Up to Season 4... nothing specific  
**Spoiler:** Through "The Benign Prerogative", sort of  
**Author's Note:** I mean absolutely no disrespect.  Please, please, please don't think I do.  This just came out of my head and I had to write it down.  This wouldn't be here without the amazing Shelley and Evelyn.  You two are marvelous friends. **Written:** January 30, 2004  
**Feedback:** I live for feedback.  And when I don't get any, I think no one likes what I write and then I don't write and then Shelley gets mad and it's a vicious thing.  Please write.  


There are days when I feel like I've been wandering in the desert for 40 years.  No, my ego hasn't inflated to the point where I think I'm Moses.  I know I'm not the Prophet of the Chosen People.  But the more I think about my life, and my relationships, the more I see them in Biblical terms. 

The Pillar of Cloud; that was Mandy.  Our relationship was pretty much smoke and mirrors, with no foundation at all.  During the day she challenged me, I moved forward with incredible speed, sometimes for no other reason than to prove to her that I was as good as I said I was.  But at night, the sex was sex.  Sometimes it was good, sometimes it was bad, but most of the time it was just sex.  Not much of a relationship in that.

The Pillar of Fire; that's got Amy written all over it.  She showed me the light and burned me in the process.   You'd think that after everything that's happened in my life I'd steer clear of fire, but not me.  I like to live dangerously.  Mostly because I don't seem to know any better.  When we burned (which was mostly at night) we burned bright.  But things that burn bright burn out fast.  And now, for the last time, the Pillar of Fire is gone.

And you know where that leaves me?  Back to being Biblical.  What comes next is the Land of Milk and Honey.  Milk and Honey.  You know who reminds me of the Land of Milk and Honey?  Donna.  My beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed Donnatella Moss. 

The Land of Milk and Honey is a metaphor that suggests comfort, sweetness, and peace.  Tell me my Donnatella isn't the epitome of comfort, sweetness and peace. 

On a baser, less spiritual note, I think her skin is the color of fresh cream.  Milky white, clean and smooth.  I can only guess what it looks like under her clothes, where the sun has never touched.  I want to see that.  I want to taste the skin that covers her ribs, suckle at her breasts, worship in her presence and find myself whole again.  I could sit and think for hours about the exact shade of alabaster her thighs must be.  Whether or not they would flush with passion as I licked my way from her toes up over her calves to bite at her knees and bathe her sinewy thighs with my tongue.  When the sun rises, would she have a slight rash from where my stubble grazed against her as I made love to her whole body in the warm bright hours of the morning?

The Land of Milk and Honey. 

Honey sweet lips to kiss and nibble on.  To run my tongue over.  To taunt and tease with my lips.  Taste her from head to toe.  Gain nourishment from the pleasure of her perfect heavenly body.  Over and over again.  With my hands, my mouth, my sex I would give and take pleasure with her until she finally acknowledged what I know to be true.  She is my home, I am hers. 

Ani Le'dodi Ve'Dodi Li.   I am my beloved's and my beloved is mine.

I have wandered long enough.  It's time to go home.


End file.
